The Question
by chasingpavements26
Summary: No longer a one shot. Rose and Dimitri get engaged, Finally! But the universe isn't quite done dealing out the crappy hands yet. Follow them as they attempt to plan a wedding while fighting some bad guys on the side. Rated M for mature content!
1. The Question

I was nestled nicely into my bed prepared to do nothing today. It was my first day off in a few weeks that I actually got to enjoy, I had been traveling with my best friend, Valissa Dragomir. Over that time my days off all landed on the days we were traveling. Lissa had felt horrible but I reminded her of the Guardians mantra 'They come first.' She argued back that even though they were my days off, I didn't treat them as such because I still acted as her shadow. "You still seem like you're near guard, you don't relax. I swear I think you've forgotten how to relax. I told you if you want to take a weekend off to spend time with Dimitri back at court then do it! I have more than enough guards." I heard that speech so many times while we were gone.

My boyfriend, Dimitri Belikov, was assigned to Lissa's boyfriend Christian Orzera, it seemed like a pretty good deal at first. Dimitri and I would be able to work together and still see each other outside of work, but it was times like this when Christan was needed at court and couldn't get away to travel with us. He had tried to send Dimitri with us as another guard for Lissa for my sake, but he argued that if he was Lissa's guardian again then we would always be trading shifts and would never actually get to spend time with each other, so there was no point. "Besides doesn't absence make the heart grow fonder?" He said with a half smile and a glint in his eye that I'm pretty sure meant 'just think how great the sex will be when you get back.' No matter how much that thought excited me I couldn't help but think about another time when we were apart again not by choice. I knew he saw it on my face and his expression faltered a little. A few weeks before my 18th birthday our school was attacked by the most evil creatures of vampire races.

You see there are three kinds of vampire races in my world. There are Mori which are vampires like any others that you would hear of except they aren't pure evil, well most of them, they drink blood, sleep during the day except the sunlight doesn't cause them to burn it is simply irritating and weakens them, Mori also have magic. All Mori have basic control of the four elements Air, Fire, Water, and Earth. Most Mori specialize in one element Lissa's boyfriend, Christan specialized in fire, and other friends of ours specialized in water. Lissa and Adrian, my ex-boyfriend, specialized in Spirit, a new element that until recently hadn't been widely known, and until recently those who specialized in Spirit were told that they never specialized and probably never would. Not specializing was a sign of weakness in the Mori community. In the past the Mori used to share their gifts with the Human world, lending a hand whenever needed but as time went on the Mori started to hide their gifts from the Humans and now the Mori stay completely hidden from the humans world. Back when the Mori helped the humans they also had relationships with them which resulted in my kind, Dhampirs. Dhampirs are the perfect mix of Vampire and Human DNA. Mori are usually super model slim, very pale, and would stick out among human whereas Dhampirs look much more like humans and can blend in easily with humans. Plus we don't have to worry about hiding those annoying fangs. Dhampirs are strong too, stronger than Mori, which makes us the perfect bodyguards. And that's exactly what we're bred and trained to be. In our world we're called guardians.

But there is one kind of vampire race that are literally _Pure _evil. They're called Strigoi and they are seriously the walking dead, and no I don't mean the Zombies from the show _The Walking Dead, _I literally mean dead men walking. There are two ways to become Strigoi, for Mori if you willingly drain a human or Dhampir then you instantly become Strigoi. For a Dhampire to become a Strigoi willingly or not you have to be drained of blood and die and then fed blood to 'awaken' this also can be done on Mori but it was rare. That's what happened to Dimitri though, he was taken during the rescue mission after the battle at St. Vlad's and was turned Strigoi.

I spent weeks after that traveling all over Russia hunting Dimitri down. I had dropped out of school and pretty much given up any chance I would ever have to be Lissa's guardian after we graduated. Hell I had given up even graduating and getting my promise mark. There was no way even if I accomplished my mission that I could even get a desk job at court. It was necessary though. After being back at the academy for a while Dimitri had convinced the Headmistress to let me go on a shopping trip with Lissa, her cousin Natalie, and Natalie's dad Victor Dashkov, as a 'training exercise' of sorts. During the drive Dimitri talked about if he ever turned into a Strigoi that he would want someone to kill him. So when I found out what happened, that's what I had set out to do.

I thought I had killed him in Russia only to find out that when I got back to St. Vlad's that he was still alive, and he was still Strigoi. I had learned while still in Russia that there was a possible way to return Strigoi to they're natural state using Spirit. Lissa had promised me after we graduated that we would find the Spirit user who had supposedly done this and would try to save Dimitri. Which we did, although it involved some pretty illegal stuff. Like breaking Victor Dashkov out of the very prison we had worked so hard to send him to after he kidnapped Lissa, almost killed Christian, and placed a lust charm on me and Dimitri. The lust charm, in the end, did more good than harm as it brought to light Dimitri and I's feelings for each other.

Once he was restored to his Dhampir state he had refused to see me, telling me 'love fades, mine has', I figured out pretty quickly though that it wasn't that his love for me had faded, it was his guilt of what he did to me when he was Strigoi. I had just started to make progress with him when I was arrested for high treason, for murdering Queen Tatiana. I didn't do it of course but who did, did a Really good job of framing me. It had been well known that I didn't like the Queen and that she didn't like me. The day before she was murdered I had charged into a Royal council meeting and said some pretty nasty things, to make things worse as I was being dragged out I called her a sanctimonious bitch. I know not my best moment but it had made me feel better. It was only too easy after that point for person who did murder the Queen to frame me. They had gone as far as stealing my stake from my room to use as the murder weapon. It didn't look good for me from an evidence standpoint so to give me more time my friends and Dad, Abe Mazur a 'mobster' of sorts, broke me out of prison and sent me on the run with Dimitri and my alchemist friend Sydney Sage.

They had originally brought me to boring small towns until we discovered that there was another Dragomir child. The illegitimate child of Lissa's Dad, Eric Dragomir, but another Dragomir none the less. Finding this person meant that Lissa could get her Quorum and take her rightful place on the Royal council. So that's what we set out to do. While we searched for the Dragomir child, I had convinced Adrian to nominate Lissa for Queen. It had to be kept secret from Lissa until the nomination so she wouldn't have time to say no. Sure enough she accepted the nomination calmly and coolly, that is until behind closed doors. She had been furious with Tasha, Christian, and Adrian, as they were the ones that nominated her, but she went on with the tests anyway.

It wasn't our intention to actually get her elected as Queen, we actually didn't think she would win. While Lissa was participating in the tests to run for Queen the rest of my friends and family worked to solve the late Queens murder and prove me innocent, and that's just what they did. Well they tried to, I had uncovered the last piece of evidence from another alchemist, a description of someone trying to obtain alchemist records. What I didn't expect, was that the description matched someone completely different from who I had thought was the murderer. It was Tasha Orzera. She had pretty much given herself up too when I showed up and revealed the truth. She held Mia at gun point trying to use her as an escape but when Mia broke free Tasha had fired a few shots and would have hit Lissa, had I not been using the bond to know what she was thinking. I jumped in front of her taking a bullet in the chest. Getting shot is not a fun thing, and you would think Lissa could just heal me and there would be no problem right? Wrong. Because of the crazy stunt Tasha had pulled, court went into lock down and I was taken off to surgery.

I had nearly died but managed to come back without the help of spirit, which in turn broke the bond I had with Lissa. I still had some of my shadow kissed powers though, I had found that out the first time we had traveled out of the wards, because the bond was gone I figured the rest of my shadow kissed side effects were gone too so I wasn't really prepared for the mob of ghosts that hit we the second we left the wards. I immediately put my mental shields back up and started to wonder if I could still sense Strigoi. That question was answered when Lissa and I were in New York for a weekend.

**Flashback**

**It was my day off and thankfully we weren't traveling. I decided to walk around the city by myself and find a gift to bring back to Dimitri. I had gotten a little turned around and ended up in some alley when that prickling nausea came over me. I had little time to react before I was jumped by two Strigoi. After everything I had been through in the past year, two Strigoi were nothing to me. I took them down effortlessly, thanking my paranoid mindset to always have my stake on me. I picked up the shopping bags and my purse that I had dropped, and pulled out my phone to call the only alchemist's number I had. **

"**Where are the bodies?" She said sounding some what irritated. **

"**How about a 'Hey Rose. Hows it going?' Why do you always think I'm calling about cleaning up bodies?"**

"**Rose..." She said my name in a way that seemed to explain everything about me.**

"**Okay you're right, but you're the only alchemist whose number I actually have/enjoy talking to."**

"**You lost the number to headquarters didn't you?" She was talking about the business card that had the number to the alchemist's headquarters so I could just call them and they could send out a team instead of bugging Sydney all the time.**

"**No...I just forgot to program it into my phone and I don't have it on me at the moment." I so totally lost it.**

"**Rose...Just tell me where they are."**

"**Okay." I gave her a location and she told me that there would be someone there in a few minutes to take care of it. **

"**Oh and Rose?" She said before hanging up.**

"**Yes?"**

"**I'm e-mailing you the number for headquarters, put it in your phone this time!"**

"**You got it General." I said calling her a nickname Dimitri and I had given her while we were on the run. **

"**Goodbye Rose"**

"**Later Syd"**

** When I got back to the hotel Lissa and I were staying in I decided not to tell her about the Strigoi. This wasn't something she needed to worry about. **

End Flashback

I had my laptop next to me on the bed queued up with the first season of Game Of Thrones. I was a little disappointed when I found out that Christian had to leave court this weekend which meant more time away from my Russian God. So I settled in for a day filled with 7 Kingdoms, White Walkers, and a Very spoiled prince. I had just finished the season and was about to start season two when someone knocked on my door. I groaned as I walked over to answer it. I was surprised when I opened the door to find my Dad standing there holding a garment bag. "What are you doing here Old Man? Aren't you supposed to be back in Russia?" I asked "I had some business to take care of here and I thought I would stop by once I was done." He replied not elaborating on what kind of 'business' it was. I was thankful, I had no wishes to know what Zmey really got up to. "Well I missed you Old man." I said hugging him. It still felt a little awkward to hug him. I had only met him almost a year ago, even then I didn't know he was my father until a few weeks later when I got back from my adventures in Russia. He hugged me back quickly placing a kiss on top of my head before pushing me back into my room. "I missed you too Kizim, now hurry up and get ready. We're going out to dinner, oh and wear this. There are shoes and jewelry in there too." I took the garment bag that he held out to me with hesitation. "Ummm, how about lunch tomorrow instead? This is my first real day and night off in a while and I really didn't want to do anything tonight."

"I can't to do lunch I leave early tomorrow morning." He said steering me into my bathroom. "I'm giving you twenty minutes." He said and shut the door. I stood there for a moment, a little stunned. Abe's behavior was odd but then again this Abe we're talking about. Everything about him was odd. I unzipped the garment bag to find one of the most beautiful dresses I had ever seen. It was floor length strapless with a train. The bodice was a sweetheart neckline and was covered in what I was sure was real rubies and diamonds and looked like a corset. The skirt flowed out smoothly and had a small slit on the leg but it only went up to the knee. Nothing like what Adrian had once mentioned he wanted to put me in. Also in the bag were ruby earrings, a thick bracelet encrusted with diamonds and rubies to match, the shoes were in a satin shoe bag with a note attached. I opened the note not surprised to see it was from Lissa.

Rose,

As a gift for the past few weeks here's a dress I had custom made for you. Yes I realized you wont be able to kick butt in it That's The Whole Point! You need to relax a little and no holing up in your room watching Game of Thrones does not count. Go out in public and have some fun!

Love,

Lissa

Ps. The bodice is a corset with a sown in bra so no need to worry about the girls falling out. ;)

Pps. I hope you enjoy the shoes. They are so you, you know before you went all boring on me. ;)

I shook my head recalling when we went on the shopping trip and I only purchased practical items. She called me boring but I knew I was just growing up. I pulled out the shoes and laughed to myself. They were definitely me before I got 'boring'. They were at least 5in and were sparkly red. I pulled my phone out from where I had stashed it in my sports bra and sent a quick text to Lissa thanking her for the gift. I started to hurry when I realized I only had 15 min left. I had put my hair up in a sock bun last night after I showered so when I took it out, it fell in perfect waves. I applied extra eyeliner than normal giving myself a slightly smokey look. I applied some blush then chose a killer red lipstick. I rarely wore makeup now-a-days but tonight seemed like a goodnight to try a little. I stepped into the dress thankful that the corset was a zippered one. I don't think I could ask Abe to lace it up for me, that would just be awkward. Once I had the dress on securely I slipped on the bracelet and shoes. I stuck the earrings in and finally looked in the floor length mirror. I looked HAWT, I don't mean to sound egotistical but Dayum.

I walked out to my living room where my father sat. His eyes widened in surprise. "Wow Rose you look beautiful. Come on lets go show you off to everyone else I want them to be jealous of how beautiful my daughter is." He smiled and stood. "Oh I almost forgot" He said and handed me a long rectangular box. I opened it and found a black clutch nestled in the tissue paper. The clasp on top also happened to be a ruby. I guess that was the theme tonight. "Dad...thank you, I love it." He smiled.

"I'm glad. It's also big enough to hold your phone along with your stake." I grinned slipping my phone in there as I walked back into my bed room to get my stake that I left in the bedside table. I re-emerged and smiled at him, "Ready to go?" I asked.

He nodded and held the door open for me, we took the elevator down because there was no way I was going to walk down stairs in 5in heels. We decided to walk to the restaurant because it was such a nice night out. When we got to the massive courtyard I was not prepared for what I saw. There in a horseshoe around the fountain was a large orchestra that started playing once the conductor saw us. I stood there in shock. They were playing my favorite song from swan lake, then from behind the orchestra out walked my Russian God. My eyes widened and I went to look at Abe but he must have retreated to somewhere else. Then I realized, all my damn friends had set me up. Those fuckers would get it later. Dimitri walked up to me dressed smartly in a suit, his hair pulled neatly into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. His brown eyes were glowing with happiness. When he reached me he took my hands in his and got down on one knee. My heart leaped to my throat and I felt tears brimming my eyes.

"Roza, We have been through so much together and apart. You saved me when I was lost and you helped me forgive myself for everything. Now I'm asking you to become my wife, my world, my life, to be the last thing I see when I go to sleep and the first thing I see when I wake up. Become my everything."

"You are my everything and I couldn't imagine any part of my life without you." I said smiling. He grinned and slipped the ring onto my finger. I pulled him up and crashed my lips to his. This kiss was nothing like we'd ever shared before, it made me feel whole. Like things were finally falling into place. We broke apart when I heard a squeal from behind me I turned to see Lissa rushing towards me with the rest of my friends and parents not far behind. Lissa attacked me in a hug squealing about how she was so excited and that she couldn't wait to help me plan the wedding. There was an exchange of hugs and handshakes for a few minutes before I finally spoke up. "So who's brilliant idea was it to tell me that my boyfriend wasn't going to be here this weekend?" They all got kind of quiet avoiding my gaze when Christian spoke up. "It was me. Lissa helped plan the whole thing but we all knew that you would try to spend your entire day locked in a room with him, especially after how long you guys have been apart. I blushed and glared at him at the same time. Sure that kind talk was fine any other time Not with my parents around. Dimitri coughed in surprise and tried really hard to avoid my dads gaze. I'm pretty sure they already knew we were having sex, but I doubt they wanted to hear about it. I sighed "Christian, while I'm slightly annoyed at you for lying to me, thank you. This was a very wonderful surprise."

"Well what do you say we go and get some dinner?" Lissa said "I had the royal chefs whip up and extra extravagant meal tonight."

"I'm in!" I said almost immediately. Everyone shook their heads at me. "What? I didn't really eat today I was too busy watching Game of Thrones." Lissa turned to Sonya and Mikhail looking smug. "I told you she'd be doing that all day. Pay up." She demanded holding out her hand. They both groaned put pulled out the money they owed her anyway. I shook my head at them and followed as we all moved to the Palace dining hall.

And I walked hand in hand with Dimitri I knew that anything else the world threw at us would be nothing compared to what it took us just to get here.


	2. Forbidden Love

**AN: Hey guys I did decide to continue this story. I made a few changes in the first chapter I posted. The only really big thing I changed was Eddie being there. I had originally set this before Bloodlines, but once I started writing the second chapter I realized that it wouldn't make sense. So this story is officially set during Indigo Spell. I'm fudging things a bit but not too much, so the plot line stays true to the story. Also Major warning of sexual content in this chapter and mentions of non-con! Please Review! **

** With love, Chasingpavements26**

I sat at the dinner table with everyone else only half participating in the conversation. I was too busy staring at the glittering rock on my finger. The one coherent thought running through my mind was that I was engaged. I was engaged to the love of my life, to the man I had hunted, to the man that hunted me in return.

"Rose!" I was jerked abruptly from my trance by Lissa. My hand instinctively went to my stake. I looked around analyzing the room for threats only to relax when I saw none.

"What's wrong?"

"I asked you the same question like five times and you completely ignored me."

"Sorry I was distracted."

"I told you, Belikov the ring is too big! She's easily distracted by the shininess of it." Christian said laughing.

"Christian, Shut up." I spat at him. "I'm sorry Lissa what was you wanted to know?"

"I was wondering when you were thinking of having the wedding."

"It's a bit soon for that Liss. We've been engaged for like two hours I think we need to enjoy our engagement for a little while first."

"I have to agree with Roza, your Majesty. We really haven't had much time to spend with each other. Things...seem to get in the way."

"If you haven't spent much time with each other then maybe you're rushing into this? You had me under the impression Belikov that you were certain about my daughter. Who's to say that after 'spending more time' with her that you decide you really don't love her as much as you said." My father said face remaining impassive.

"That's enough Dad." I said "I am marrying him weather you like it or not. We are meant for each other, and I think everything we've gone through in the past year is proof enough."

"She's right you know. They are meant for each other. Their auras are like sunshine when they're next to each other." A familiar voice spoke from the doorway. We all spun around to see Adrian leaning against the door frame.

"Adrian!" Lissa exclaimed happily walking over to greet him. He embraced her and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"We can catch up later Lissa for now I need to speak to Rose." My eyes widened in surprise. I stood up slowly squeezing Dimitri's hand before walking over to join Adrian. He gave me a small smile and led me out in to the hall.

"You look amazing Rose." He said almost sadly.

"What are you doing here Adrian? Is Jill okay? Eddie? How about Angeline? How is she faring?"

"Everyone's fine. Actually I came here to talk to you about Sydney."

"Sydney? Whats wrong?"

"Well I need some advice. You seem to be the expert on forbidden relationships."

"Forbidden...Oh my goodness. You and Sydney?" He smirked

"Never thought I'd see the day you'd be crossed of her list of evil creatures of the night."

"Yes well, I'm not entirely crossed off yet but she's agreed to try."

"So what advice are you looking for?"

"Is it worth it?" I gave him a sad smile.

"Isn't that something you should ask yourself? I gave up everything for Dimitri. I would give up everything now just to be with him if I had to."

"You really aren't giving up much, but Sydney? If you guys are found out then she'll lose her position with the Alchemists and they'll probably send her off to re-education and you'll never see her again. So you really have to ask yourself is it worth the possibility of losing her if someone from the Alchemists find out." He thought for a moment. His brows furrowed together.

"I think even getting one day with her would be worth it."

"Then there's your answer."

"Thank you Rose." He said pulling me into a hug. "And I'm sorry for how I acted towards you. I think I've finally gotten things figured out."

"I'm happy for you Adrian. You deserve this, after everything I put you through."

"Rose, I put myself through that. I blinded myself into thinking that you would have been able to move on after Belikov was gone. I knew that you still held a torch for him and yet I let myself believe that you were over him. I meant what I said about the auras, you two are meant for each other."

"I'm almost afraid to go through with this wedding. Every time we get one step further in our relationship something happens to separate us. The first time we kissed we had to go and save Lissa and then it was our age difference and the fact that he was my mentor. When we...when we finally slept together he was taken from me the next day. Then we restored him and when I finally started to convince him that it was okay to love me I was arrested. I thought after we brought Jill back everything would be okay with us again. For awhile it was, and then... there was that attack on you and Sydney. He thought that there could be a way to rid the world of Strigoi forever and I supported him on that. But he was away from me. And this past month traveling with Lissa we were apart yet again. He thinks I'm ridiculous for thinking that but the universe sometimes makes it feel like it doesn't want us to be together." Adrian shook his head.

"Rose, you've been dealt a really crappy hand most of your life. But you two Belong together and you know it. Now come on you have a party to get back to and I'm here until tomorrow. I want to hear what my favorite little Dhampir has been doing." I smiled at the use of my old nickname. Things between us were starting to get back to normal.

Dimitri looked at me concern obvious on his face. I smiled at him as I sat down putting my hand over his to reassure him that nothing was wrong.

"What did Adrian want?"

"Advice, on forbidden relationships." Dimitri raised a brow.

"Not the princess?" I laughed

"No! He and Sydney." This time both brows shot up.

"Really? Wow. I knew there was something between them at the wedding but I didn't think she would ever get over her beliefs."

"Love is a powerful thing. It brought me to you didn't it?" He smiled at me. One of his rare genuine smiles that lit up his whole face.

"Yes it did my Roza." He touched his lips to mine briefly. Someone not far from us coughed rather obnoxiously. I glanced over Dimitri's shoulder to see Abe glaring in our direction. I made a face at him and turned my focus back onto the conversation with Lissa and Adrian.

"So dear cousin, how are things on the politics front? Are we getting anywhere with the quorum laws?"

"Well after getting the age decree revoked it's going to take awhile to win over the trust of most of the council members. But it is getting there, for now we can only hope that these changes will come soon." We all sat in silence for a moment not doubt thinking of Jill. The poor girl was stuck hiding with humans until Lissa can change the quorum laws until then it was only Jill keeping Lissa on the throne.

Guilt stirred within me when I thought about the attack that was made on Jill. We all thought they were going for the Lissa, when in reality they were going for Jill. And they got her. Well that is until Adrian healed her and brought her back to life.

We attempted to move onto brighter conversations hoping to get rid of the air of sadness that hung over us. Christian spoke up with a smirk on his face, a smirk I didn't like at all. "So Lissa should we give them their engagement gift now?" I looked at him confused. "Umm I'm no expert on weddings but shouldn't that wait until the engagement Party?" Mia said while nursing her very large glass of wine.

"Think of this as your pre-engagement gift." He said a glint in his eye. I gave him a look and turned to Lissa.

"Liss?" She tried to act nonchalant but I had a feeling I wouldn't like this.

"Rose, Christian and I discussed this thoroughly and we decided that as a gift to the two of you we would give you some time off together to enjoy your engagement."

"Thank you, your Grace." Dimitri said right away. I gave her a look.

"How long?"

"Rose.." Dimitri started I put my hand up to stop him.

"Lissa how long? Bond or not I can tell when you're about to say or do something I won't like." She faltered slightly.

"A month." Christian said.

"Are you nuts?! And who is going to take our places while we're off doing god knows what?"

"Serena is coming back from the school while they are on winter break and there are some new guardians coming in from out of the country one of whom will be added to Christians guard. She says she knows you Rose, that you met when you ran away from school."

"I met a lot of people then, are you going to tell me who?" Lissa shook her head.

"I don't remember her name. We can talk more about it later."

"New guardians aside, do you really expect me to just do nothing for a month? No offense to Serena but we all know I am the Most qualified person to guard you."

"Rose I'm not leaving court again until after you get back. Everything that I need to do is here in court."

"I love that you're doing this for us but I'm not happy about it."

"We know" Everyone said in at the same time. I huffed and sat back in my chair with a pout.

"I think it is time for us to retire. Thank you everyone, I could not have pulled this off without your help." Dimitri said. After exchanging hugs, and in Dimitri and Abe's case handshakes, I left hand in had with my husband to be.

When we were far enough away I turned on him. "How can you be okay with this?" I exclaimed

"Roza how can you not? We finally have a chance to just spend time together. Not just quick and heated hook ups when we happen to have the same day off. Don't think I don't enjoy those because I do but I get to have you all to myself for more than just a day or two with out having to rush off because the Queen needs to be here or Christian needs to be there." I sighed.

"I suppose you're right. This is just a lot to take in. Let's just forget about all this for tonight and go back to my room. I got some new items to show you." I said and winked at him. He smiled and kissed me feverishly, "I would rather just strip you here and take you against the wall for everyone to see, but I have a reputation to uphold."

"Well we better get you back soon then we wouldn't want your reputation to be tarnished." We picked up the pace back to my rooms and got there in record time. As soon as I unlocked the door Dimitri shoved me in against the wall by the door and closing it in one swift motion. He crashed his lips to mine and wasted no time in hiking up the skirt of my dress, grinning when he found that I had 'forgotten' to wear panties. He pulled his jacket off while I undid his tie, he started to unbutton his shirt when I simply grabbed it and ripped it open hearing the pop of the buttons as they fell on the floor. I was annoyed with the fact that he had a shirt on underneath.

"Damn it Belikov why do you have to wear so many layers?" he didn't bother answering, instead he undid his belt as I pulled the shirt up exposing his abs. His hands finally found the zipper of my dress and once it was undone he pushed it down to the floor so it pooled at my feet. I pulled off his shirt as he took off his shoes and socks. With one tug I pulled down his pants and boxers leaving them on the floor with the rest of our clothes and shoes. He picked me up and carried me over to the couch setting me on the armrest. He trailed kisses from my ear all the way to my shoulder, while his fingers found my center. He teased the sensitive skin moving his fingers slowly up and down my slit.

"So wet for me Roza, you're practically gushing." I whimpered and attempted to push my body closer to him.

"Do you want me to fuck you Roza? Do you want me to make you come so hard you forget where you are?"

"Yes! Dammit!" He slid one finger in slowly pumping it in and out. It wasn't enough though, he knew that too. His thumb pressed against my clit as he added a second finger. I gasped as a waved of electricity shot through me. He added a third and picked up the pace.

"Shall I make you come now my beautiful Roza?" I rocked against his hand matching his pace.

"Please! Please make me come!"

"All you had to do was ask." He removed his hand from me and effortlessly slid his throbbing member in. He thrust into me at a hard and fast tempo covering my mouth with his. I reached my peak loudly and shamelessly, calling out Dimitri's name in between curse words.

Pulling out, he picked me up and carried me into my bedroom my chest heaving from my orgasm. He trailed kisses all the way down my body, stopping at my breasts to suck on each one. He peppered my waistline with open mouthed kisses never going down further, purposely trying to drive me mad. I thrust upwards, too dazed to speak, in efforts of conveying what I wanted. I felt him smile against my skin and thanked the gods I let Lissa talk me into a bikini wax when she and I got back the other night. Dimitri slid his tongue up my slit flicking the already sensitive bud. My hands slid into his hair pushing him closer to me. He licked, sucked and nipped at my clit until I couldn't take it anymore. I came again gushing fluids against his face. He didn't give me much time to recover before he thrust into me. This time was different though, this was much sweeter and more gentle. Before long I could feel the nerves coil in my belly once more. He was close too judging my the string of Russian phrases spilling from his mouth. We reached our peaks at the same time, not even bothering to try and look at each other. My eyes rolled back as my body shook with completion for a third time, Dimitri buried his face in my shoulder letting out incoherent babbling of Russian and English.

He rested his full weight on me for a moment before rolling over to lay next to me. "Son of a bitch." I said my chest heaving.

"That was..." He paused searching for the right word

"Son of a bitch?" I offered, he chuckled as he moved onto his side to look down at me.

"You never cease to amaze me Roza." His large palm cupped my cheek.

"And you never cease to amaze me." He smiled and kissed me slowly. We laid there for awhile talking and kissing. Finally we drifted off to sleep, his head resting on my chest with his arms wrapped around my waist.

I awoke the next morning to someone knocking on my door, well pounding would be a better description. Dimitri stirred but didn't wake. My brow furrowed with worry as he never slept like this unless he had been working too much, often forgetting to sleep. I made a mental note to ask him about it later and went to answer the door. I realized I wasn't wearing any clothes so I quickly reached into my closet and grabbed the first thing my hand touched. I pulled out one of Dimitri's extra Guardian shirts that he kept here for when he stayed over. I didn't have time to find anything else so I slipped the shirt on and buttoned it as I went to the door. I opened it expecting it to be one of my parents or friends, and found it to be someone I would have never expected.

"Viktoria?"

Viktoria Belikov stood in front of me tears streaming down her face, her hair and clothes a mess. I pulled her into my apartment and shut the door. I led her over to the couch and pulled her into a hug. She held on for dear life sobbing into my shoulder while I stroked her hair. She cried for what seemed like hours eventually falling asleep from exhaustion. Dimitri finally got up and walked out from the bedroom only to freeze at the sight before him.

"Is that my sister?" He whispered to me.

"Yes and before you ask, no I don't know why she's here. Get the extra sheets from the linen closet and change the bedding she needs to sleep this off and I am not putting your baby sister on sheets that I fucked her brother on." He nodded and left to do as I said, re-emerging from the room a few minutes later. He scooped her up from the couch and carried her into the bedroom, after he tucked her in he walked out and slowly shut the door.

"Rose why on earth is my sister practically passed out in your bed?"

"I don't know! I opened the door and there she was crying her eyes out. She has bruises on her face and I'm sure in other places too. Something happened to her but we won't be able to find out anything until she wakes up."

"No not we, she doesn't know I'm here and we're going to keep it that way."

"What do you mean she can't know?" I questioned, then realization struck me. "You still haven't told them you're you again. Oh my goodness! Why haven't you told them? They're your family they deserve to know!" I said annoyed

"Because what good will it do them? They mourned me Rose. They mourned me and moved on. It's better this way."

"No. It's not. You Will tell her you are okay. You Will call your mother and tell the rest of your family or so help me I will bind you myself and drop you on their doorstep with a note pinned to you saying 'Dearest Olena and family. Here is your coward son. The Queen, Valissa Dragomir, restored Dimitri from his Strigoi form MONTHS ago. I'm sure you heard that a Strigoi was restored, well I'm confirming that it's Dimitri. He was too afraid to tell you he's okay because even though he's told me many times he's forgiven himself for what he did as Strigoi, he really hasn't. Love, Rose Hathaway.'" I said getting right up in his face.

"You wouldn't dare Roza."

"I have done much worse for you in the past, this is NOTHING."

"Fine I'll tell her."

"Good" I said finally noticing that he only wore a pair of pj pants that sat low on his hips showing off that perfect 'V'. My body filled with lust but I had to shake it off. I walked over to our pile of clothes from last night and grabbed his undershirt. I handed to him with a frown.

"Put this on. I cannot jump you with your little sister in the next room, I have standards."

He did as I asked and pulled the shirt on over his head. I looked at him and sighed the longing obvious in my eyes. "So much for time to ourselves." I muttered as I walked into my small kitchen. I grabbed a mug from the cupboard and selected a K cup from the stand.

"Roza..."

"You Promised Dimitri. You promised me that you forgave yourself. You PROMISED. That was the deal. You forgive yourself, we get back together."

"And I have. I forgave myself for what I did to YOU. I killed so many people Roza. How am I supposed to face my family after I did all of that? They will never forgive me for what I did to you or anyone else!"

"They don't have to know the details. All they need to know is that you are okay. That's all anyone can ask for. They don't know what happened to me after I left Baia and they won't ever know." I looked at him tears in my eyes. He pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head.

"Where would I be without you Roza?"

"Still undead." He chuckled slightly

"I suppose."

"I just want you to be happy." I said as I rested my forehead on his chest.

"As long as I am with you Roza, I am."

I found some extra clothes in my laundry room and set about cleaning the apartment. I had just finished mopping the kitchen floor when I heard the bedroom door open. Dimitri closed the book he was reading and took a deep breath.

"Rose?" Viktoria called. She must have reached the living room because she let out a strangled cry.

"Vika?" Dimitri said hesitantly the rest was in Russian. They went back and fourth in Russian for a while until she ran to her brother enveloping him in a hug. She cried into his shoulder no doubt happy to see her brother alive and normal again. Dimitri calmed her down enough to drink some water and eat some food.

"Viktoria, what are you doing here? I mean it's not that I don't want you here, but the last time I saw you, you told me you hated me." I pointed out. Her eyes shown with guilt.

"Rose I didn't mean what I said. I was upset I let my anger get the best of me."

"I know you didn't. Now please explain to me why you showed up on my door step crying your eyes out?" Her tears threatened to spill over again as she tried to explain.

"A few of my friends are going to be guardians here and I still felt really bad about how I left things with you so I thought I would tag along and visit you. We had planned to stay in Harrisburg for a night before coming here, so we checked into a hotel for the night. I had my own room so when someone knocked on the door I thought it was one of my friends, but it...it wasn't he was a spirit user. I tried to break free of his compulsion but he was too powerful. He...hit me and then he." She started crying again, there was no need for her to finish though, it was obvious what happened. I sat next to her and held her close against me.

"He compelled me so I can never forget it. That I should always have to remember this. That this was a mercy compared to what happened to his brother." I looked at Dimitri praying it wasn't who I thought it was. That it wasn't the man who's brother I killed.

"Vika, did he tell you his name?"

"Robert, Robert something."

"Robert Doru?" She nodded.

"Oh fuck." Was all I got out before I collapsed.


End file.
